


Bloodflow

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Attack, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood, Fainting, Falling In Love, Gen, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Needles, Ouch, Pain, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Suffering a serious injury courtesy of a rampaging beast, Ignis' life is in his friends' hands... and Noctis discovers just how far he'll go to save him.





	Bloodflow

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I've been picking at for a while now. This idea came from one of my streams with friends, as we wanted to see Ignis being wounded and cared for. Kerenza helped me choose an FF animal that was best and formed this concept with me! Shoutout to my bestie Andrillian as well, who helped me bounce ideas. Love you gals!! 
> 
> I hope you like!
> 
> There's also story artwork now that I had commissioned from the amazing and sweet igura! PLEASE check them out and support them if you can!  
> http://igura.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/pzxce

Evenings in Duscae were notoriously cloudy. Though, the chilled air was a sweet reprieve from the Leiden heat.

 

Noctis' arm wiped across his forehead, perspiring from helping Gladio fix a flat tire. Apparently some rocks on the road hadn't been cleared, and the Regalia was busted. Of course, had Ignis been driving, he would have surely navigated far better than Noctis had. His Advisor had written it off as a learning experience.

 

Thankfully, changing a spare was an easy task... at least for Gladio. Noctis hadn't touched a tire in his life, until now. He was filthy, and honestly couldn't wait until they hit a motel to shower.

 

They'd been left to the task, as Ignis supervised Prompto in photographing some local wildlife in the nearby field just off the highway. Garula... or something like that. Big, rather unfortunate-looking creatures, that Noctis had only first seen with his own eyes a few days prior. Of course, Prompto couldn't pass up the opportunity for some quality pictures.

 

"You got it?" Noctis asked Gladio, as he remained crouching near the front tire. Gladio, though a bit dirt-stained, looked nearly done with the task with a wrench in hand.

 

"Almost finished. You wanna call the boys?"

 

"Yeah," Noctis gave a nod. "Though I doubt Prompto's gonna want to leave."

 

"Gettin' dark," Gladio grunted. "We don't have a choice, unless we set up camp."

 

That was definitely something that Noctis didn't want on this particular evening. He was tired, dirty, aching... and he wanted a pillow beneath his head.

 

Noctis stood near the car, turning in time to see Prompto snapping pictures of what looked like a juvenile creature in the distance. Ignis was off to the side, arms crossed. The scene was peaceful,and Noctis took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze on his face, as it tousled his hair around. He hadn't seen Prompto look so happy in a long time.

 

He was about to start the trek over to them, let them know that the Regalia was ready to roll, when the ground shook. Behind a rock formation just beyond where Prompto was standing, a massive beast emerged, at least four times larger than the rest of the herd. Rather, it was charging straight towards them, with a mighty call that was honestly downright unnerving, like an airhorn.

 

Noctis yelled out a warning, and Gladio's attention was alerted, having felt the rumble of the giant creature, likely even before any of them had seen it.

 

"It's a Garulessa!" Gladio shouted.

 

The Prince felt paralyzed as he watched the scene horrifically play out before him... Ignis calling out to warn Prompto to get out of the way as he shoved him into a nearby cluster of bushes, before the beast slammed into the Advisor with its long, pointed tusks.

 

Ignis was airborne like a child's ragdoll, until he forcefully landed near another pile of rocks, unmoving.

 

Gladio was already running towards the angered animal, calling out orders for Prompto to help. Noctis warped, but not to aid Gladio and Prompto with the rampaging beast. No, he warped straight to Ignis' splayed-out form, ignoring the dizziness he felt upon using his powers.

 

"Ignis!"

 

Panic-stricken, Noctis staggered for a moment before he dropped to his knees beside his fallen caretaker. Ignis' glasses must have gotten knocked off during the attack, his lack of spectacles betraying his wide and dilated gaze. His fair features were contorted in pain, and his hair disheveled, not entirely responsive to Noctis' palms against him. Instantly, Noctis took notice of Ignis' gloved palms desperately clutching his side.

 

Noctis' hands hovered, finding the stab-wound just above Ignis' left hip as he gently took one of Ignis' wrists and encouraged him to move out of the way.

 

"Hey, let me see."

 

Panic swelled tight in his chest like an inflating balloon, making thick bile rise in his throat at the sight. Blood was already soaking Ignis' side, his leopard-print shirt making the stains look black against its purple hue. There was a definitive and rather gaping hole where the creature's tusk had caught him.

 

Noctis gasped. Ignis was gored.

 

He hadn't seen so much blood since his own childhood injury, and it took him back to that cold, lifeless feeling as he lay in a puddle of his own crimson fluids, waiting to bleed out and for death to claim him.

 

The fact that it was now Ignis made it infinitely more terrifying.

 

"God, Specs..." Noctis shook his head, palms pressed upon the wound as Ignis gasped. It was sticky. _Warm_.

 

In the background, he could hear Gladio shouting orders to Prompto, the younger man's frantic responses, and the creature's primal whines. Glancing from Ignis' face, and back to the gory sight of blood rapidly pooling through his fingers, he was torn on whether or not to tell him how bad it was.

 

"Ignis, it's really--"

 

"Don't bother," Ignis said, in a low, rasping tone. He watched as Ignis closed his eyes, and inhaled a trembling, obviously painful breath. "I already know it's dire."

 

"We're gonna get help," Noctis reassured, "we're gonna fix it."

 

Ignis nodded his head slightly, in the direction of their friends battling. "You... should go to them."

 

"And leave you here? Hell no." Noctis squeezed Ignis' bloody hand, attempting reassurance. "I got you."

 

Noctis was confident that Gladio could have taken down the thing by himself, and he already had Prompto's help. There was no way he was going to just leave Ignis there bleeding.

 

"Thank you... Noct..." His breathing was coming out shallow, and he noticed that Ignis' eyes didn't open again, as he squeezed his gloved hand harder. "Hey, Iggy... hey!"

 

Off in the distance, the fray of taking down the Garulessa was ended as Noctis heard the beast release one last agonized cry before it had fallen, the ground quite literally quaking beneath its weight. Normally, there'd be time to carve its meat, take its tusks to be traded or sold... but Gladio and Prompto wasted no time in joining Noctis and his unconscious Chamberlain.

 

Prompto was standing, looking distressed at the scene before him. The petite man was covered in blood that wasn't his own. His already-pallid features were sheet-white.

 

"Oh, my gods," the blond breathed. "There's... so much blood."

 

Gladio was at Ignis' side in a heartbeat, down on his haunches to examine the damage. His scarred-up face was set into a grimace.

 

"I've seen wounds like this before." Gladio instantly removed his leather vest to drape it over Ignis' waist to help stanch the blood, as Noctis moved his hands away while Gladio pressed down firmly. As he did so, Ignis gave a moan."It's not pretty. But it didn't hit any organs."

 

At least that was something of a relief. He briefly wondered how Gladio knew that, but then figured he didn't want to know.

 

"What should we do?" Noctis inquired, as calmly as he could, as he gauged Glad's intense expression of concentration.

 

A grunt was given from Gladio. "Potions won't fix this. And even if they did, we don't have enough on hand. He needs a hospital. He's lost too much blood.

 

Beside them, Prompto was pacing badly, his hands raised to his head to frantically run his fingers through his hair. "Gods, it's all my fault... it's... it's my fault! If I hadn't wanted those damned photos!"

 

Noctis wasn't sure what to do, seeing his best friend frazzled, as he was already reeling from seeing Ignis pass out, but Gladio handled it for them.

 

" _Prompto_ ," the Shield's voice was a commanding rumble. "Keep it together."

 

"Y-yeah..." Prompto stammered. "Okay..."

 

"Here." Gladio reached into his pants to produce a spare key to the Regalia. "Take this. Go get the car started. I'll bring Iggy."

 

With a nod, though he looked positively ill, Prompto took the key and was bounding off back towards the main road where they'd parked... thankfully, not far from where the herd of Garula had been found wandering.

 

The ease in which Gladio carefully lifted Ignis beneath his arms and knees made Noctis a little envious. If the two were ever alone, he wondered how he could carry his beloved Advisor to safety without dragging him over rocky rubble and uneven terrain.

 

As Gladio hefted, Noctis noticed Ignis' glasses a few feet away, discarded as he quickly rushed over and pocketed them. Noctis followed suit, doubling his pace to keep up with Gladio's long-legged strides. Even carrying Ignis' lanky form, Gladio was still damned fast.

 

Once they arrived at the Regalia, the low hum of the ignition could be heard, as Prompto was kneeling one leg against the driver's seat. His fingers tapped anxiously against the steering wheel.

 

Noctis took the cue to open the door to the back seat, as Gladio gently laid Ignis down.

 

"Get on the other side," Gladio mumbled, with a slight grunt as he leaned over Ignis to keep his head cradled in his large hands. "Support his head."

 

Noctis scurried over to the other side of the Regalia, seating himself while Gladio let Ignis down fully, entrusting him to Noctis. His head fit comfortably in his lap, and he placed a hand gently to the side of his face, keeping him steady. Ignis' legs couldn't fully fit in the back seat, far too tall, so Gladio gently bent his knees and carefully shut the door opposite to Noctis.

 

Gladio was behind the driver's seat in an instant, Prompto taking his preferred passenger's side, as the Regalia was skidding back to life as she purred down the road, far faster than Ignis would ever dare to drive.

 

Noctis was both transfixed and horrified by Ignis' shallow breathing, his almost-too-peaceful features... and as Gladio drove them to safety and aid, Noctis found himself gently stroking the side of Ignis' face, or petting his hair.

 

"How far until the hospital?" Prompto dared to ask, once they were on the road a few agonizing minutes, the Regalia going so fast that Noctis was certain all of their hair looked like they were caught in a windstorm.

 

"Just a few minutes," Gladio grunted, his muscular form hunched with concentration over the steering wheel.

 

The relatively short drive may have seemed an eternity, the radio silenced as the sky darkened, and the three men quietly focused on their assuredly morbid thoughts... but at last, a small settlement in the distance was apparent with its glowing lights warm and welcoming.

 

Gladio pulled the car through the paved city streets and right up to the largest building. The hospital was nothing like Insomnia... far smaller, more quaint. It was more of a clinic than a sprawling medical facility. Though Noctis had never visited a doctor outside of the Crown City or Tenebrae's walls, he had faith that help was soon to be found...

 

Out of the car, Gladio wasted no time. He didn't bother asking for assistance of anyone nearby. Instead, he opened up the back car door again, and with Noctis' help, scooped Ignis into his arms. Prompto was already ahead, opening the double-doors so that Gladio could carry Ignis inside. Noctis followed suit.

 

Inside, the walls sterile and white, attention was alerted to everyone in the reception area. Nurses, patients and the like. A woman wearing a blue dress and nurse hat instantly came to them.

 

"Animal attack," Gladio grunted, before she had the chance to speak.

 

"Get a gurney!" The woman called out to two more medical staff who had appeared from down the nearest hallway. Noctis was zoning out, feeling his own tiredness getting the better of him. It was like his brain ceased to function as his thoughts grew hazy. It was dazedly that he watched a gurney being rolled out, Gladio gently setting Ignis down, and doctors and nurses swiftly rolling Ignis off behind a large set of double swing-doors, explaining that there couldn't be guests in Emergency.

 

Noctis was still standing there, watching where Ignis had been taken away, fists clenched. He wasn't sure how long it had been before Gladio nudged his shoulder.

 

He felt utterly helpless.

 

"Hey, come on, Noct... should sit down. Gonna be a while."

 

With a nod, Noctis turned to take a seat where Gladio had gestured, on the other side of the waiting room. The nurse at the front desk returned briefly to give Gladio some papers to fill out, before disappearing again. There weren't many others occupying the establishment. Just a mother and her child, probably waiting for a family member, and a hunter sitting with a cloth to his head. A radio sat in the corner of the room for entertainment, its broadcast crackling and warbled, and through the windows Noctis could see that the sun had gone down.

 

Darkness fell.

 

Gladio sat, looking stiff and agitated next to him, the clipboard held tightly in his grip, and neither bothered to try to get Prompto to calm. He was still pacing, looking pale and a bit ill himself, and he excused himself for several long minutes to use the public bathroom.

 

"You okay?" Noctis attempted, when Prompto returned. He really hoped he hadn't vomited from nerves.

 

"Yeah," Prompto said softly, at last, settling in the seat on the other side of Noctis. One thin leg crossed over the other, bouncing anxiously. "Hospitals give me the creeps."

 

"Me too."

 

The minutes passed by like hours in slow-motion, and none of them were remotely interested in even checking their phones. Eventually, the last patient was taken, and the family reunited with their injured beloved, leaving the three men alone in their melancholy.

 

At long last, a nurse wearing scrubs came to greet them. Noctis instantly stood up.

 

"Your friend is stable, and his wounds have been treated," she said. Prompto covered his face in his hands, breathing a sigh of relief. "But I regret to say that we're short on blood... between the daemons and the wildlife..."

 

Noctis' heart felt like it had jumped into his throat, frantically glancing between his friends and the nurse. How could it even be possible? There had to be something they could do.

 

The tension in the air was tangible, grown more physical when Gladio spoke.

 

"So, what?" Gladio challenged, and Noctis thought that he might snap the clipboard cleanly in two as his large fist slammed against it. "You just let him bleed out?"

 

"I'm sorry," the woman was stammering, clearly intimidated. "If we had a donor..."

 

"He can have mine," Noctis blurted, without thinking. The nurse suddenly looked hopeful, as did Prompto.

 

Gladio scoffed. "Do you even know your blood type?"

 

"I'm... uh... O positive," Noct continued, voice a bit quieter. "Ignis is A positive, right?"

 

The nurse nodded. "That's right."

 

"So it's a match. Let me do it."

 

"Wait," Prompto interrupted, sounding bewildered, "how'd you know that, Noct?"

 

Noctis shrugged. "Ignis and I always did those stupid personality tests when we were kids."

 

Gladio's bad mood had seemingly abated somewhat. "Guess it all paid off. So you'll take his blood?"

 

Breathing her own sigh of relief, the nurse nodded. "Yes, we usually do more preemptive testing but, they're compatible. If you follow me, we'll draw blood right away."

 

"Go make Iggy proud," Gladio grunted.

 

Noctis' chest felt like it had been relieved of the heaviest burden, exhaling a long breath. Before he began to follow the woman, Prompto stood from his seat, his hand upon his shoulder.

 

"Hey, buddy, I hope you don't mind if I don't... you know. Come hold your hand."

 

"Needles. Right." Noctis offered a smile, remembering a few incidents of his best friend fussing over shots... and one in which he'd actually passed out. "No problem, Prompto. I'll be fine."

 

"Give 'em hell! Or... give 'em blood? Uh... STICK IT TO 'EM."

 

As Prompto pulled him into a half-hug, Noctis could only smile.

 

"Prompto," Gladio groaned, "sit down before you hurt yourself."

 

"Yeah okay..."

 

Leaving his friends for the time-being, Noctis was led down another long hallway to an exam room. He couldn't deny that he felt a bit nervous. He'd never given blood before. Had some taken for tests, sure, but he wondered how much they'd take.

 

In the room was the usual series of cabinets, a sink, and a reclining chair. He sat down in it, while the woman got everything ready. She gently explained the process, promising him that it wouldn't take very long, and as he laid back, his his offered-up limb was soon extended onto the chair's padded armrest.

 

He was given a squishy ball to squeeze, something about his vein and blood flow, and he noted that it was green with a pattern and cactuar face on it. _Hah_. At least they had something of a sense of humor...

 

The nurse applied a cuff to his upper arm, and then swabbed the crook of his elbow down thoroughly with iodine. Seeing the long needle attached to the tubing, and therefore the blood bags, made his stomach churn a bit. A world outside of simple energy drinks for minor wounds, Noctis recalled, was pretty damned grim. Not everyone was so blessed magic, or so lucky.

 

But he knew one thing, and that was that Ignis was entirely worth it.

 

"Are you phobic?" the woman gently asked, the needle plucked between her index finger and thumb. Her opposite hand was pressing on his vein.

 

"Not really," Noctis shrugged. "Is it gonna hurt?"

 

"A bit of a pinch and some discomfort afterwards. People tend to feel faint after donating, rather than during."

 

"Got it."

 

He was sure he'd had worse, in any case.

 

"All ready?"

 

Noctis gave a slight nod. "Yep."

 

As he'd ever be.

 

Watching morbidly as the nurse inserted the needle, it definitely stung, but once it was in, Noctis couldn't really feel it. Once the tubing was adjusted, and the needle taped down, deep red instantly flowed, beginning to fill up the bag at its end.

 

Noctis just prayed it would help.

 

Though the nurse stood by, she was quiet... obviously understanding the weight of the situation, and only speaking to commend his bravery. Noctis didn't see it as brave, particularly, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Just what anyone would do for a friend, were it possible.

 

Dark thoughts consumed him as he laid there, occasionally squeezing the cactuar ball. Though he'd been doing his best to keep it together, everything seemed to hit him at once...

 

What if this didn't help? What if he'd never get the chance to say goodbye? To hug Ignis, as he hadn't been able to hug his father... tell him how much he truly appreciated everything he did for him...

 

What if he never told him... _that he loved him?_

 

Noctis' eyes welled up with tears, and he turned his head so that it didn't seem as if he was crying over the needle in his arm. He'd give all of his blood to Ignis if that's what it would take.

 

Hell, he'd rip the beating heart out of his chest if he could.

 

Caught up in emotion, Noctis was only vaguely aware of his head swimming. His vision blackened at the edges, even as the blood bags were filled. He stood up once the needle was taken out, his arm bandaged... and the nurse was saying something about getting him a drink and something to snack on, but her words, turning frantic, faded into a disjointed echo. Noctis swayed, catching himself against the chair before the last thing he saw was the tiled floor rising up to meet him.

 

Everything faded, only one thought on his mind, as he'd truly tried his best... though he felt he'd never be half the man that Ignis was, for all of them.

 

_I'm sorry Ignis..._

 

_I'm so sorry..._

 

____________________

 

_Why was everything so bright?_

 

Noctis' eyelashes fluttered him back into the waking world, fluorescent lighting beaming down at him from above. Or maybe it was the sun, it certainly seemed blinding enough.

 

Extremely disoriented, his hand came to reach towards his head with a groan, a dull ache registering in his senses. Confusion set in. Then pain. And at last, the slow realization that he was in a hospital room.

 

The beeping of monitors reached his ears, followed by the familiar excitable tone of a certain blond.

 

"Hey! He's awake!"

 

"Shh... let him come around," he heard Gladio scold.

 

Noctis moved to rise, finding that he was laid out on a cot. Prompto was instantly at his side before he could move too much, one hand on his arm, and the other splayed between his shoulders.

 

"Be careful, buddy!" he said, helping him sit up. "Nice and slow... take it easy, ok?"

 

"Where...?" Noctis was still holding his head, not quite comprehending, and as he glanced towards the other side of the room, to his surprise, it wasn't just Gladio's amber gaze meeting his. No, it was accompanied by a glazed, yet no less striking, emerald green.

 

"Ignis!" His wounded Advisor was looking down at him from his hospital bed. Noctis was sure that he'd never uprighted himself and moved so quickly in his life.

 

"Noctis!" Gladio was riled, from where he was standing near Ignis' bedside. "Do you know how the hell to sit down?

 

He ignored him, of course. Prompto was at Noctis' side for backup, as he stayed close. Noctis took a seat at the end of Ignis' hospital bed, where Ignis' legs were covered with sheets and scratchy blankets. He took in the unusual sight of the typically stoic man, disheveled, hooked up to monitors, and donning a hospital gown. Strangest of all, he was minus his glasses, discoloration beneath his eyes present. Ignis looked downright exhausted.

 

"It... worked?" Noct ventured, when he let his gaze wander back to Ignis' face.

 

"Taking quite well," Ignis said, albeit wearily. His head tilted, gesturing to the blood bag on the IV stand, connected to tubing that delivered it into the crook of his arm.

 

"So, you're... you're ok?" Even though Ignis was clearly coherent, and very much awake, Noctis felt like he was dreaming.

 

A wry smile formed upon Ignis' fair features. "Incredible what a bit of bloody magic can do."

 

"See?" Gladio snorted out something of a laugh. "That's our Iggy."

 

"He's also kind of high," Prompto joked, touching Ignis arm before recoiling at the sight of the IV in his arm. "Needles... _gross_."

 

Noctis was still staring, wanting to fully appreciate Ignis being alive and well before him.

 

"Hey, Prompto, let's go get the other little guy something to drink," Gladio said, after a moment. "You two catch up."

 

"Got it!"

 

The two left them, and Noctis was staring at the bag of his own blood, draining into Ignis' arm, rather than looking at him eye-to-eye. Ignis caught on after a few staggering moments of silence, as he pat the space on the bed beside him.

 

"Come closer, Noct."

 

With a nod, Noctis scooted closer to him, as Ignis reached out to take his hand within his own. His skin felt considerably cooler than his, as was typical.

 

"Noct..." he said, voice low, "what you did for me... I am eternally grateful."

 

"It was nothing." Noctis shrugged it off. He'd do it again if he could.

 

"Your blood is my blood," Ignis continued. "You rose to action. That's certainly not 'nothing.'"

 

"I'm just happy to help, Iggy. We all want you to be okay."

 

"And I am. Thanks in no small part to you."

 

Noctis had never been very good at situations such as these. Accepting personal praise, especially for something that wasn't his own honed skills. He stared down at their entwined hands, feeling Ignis warming up in his slack grip. It was difficult to hold Ignis' gaze for too long. The way he looked at him... he was sure that he noticed his cheeks were flushed pink.

 

It was now or never, though, he supposed. Didn't they say that trauma brought people closer together?

 

"There's something I... Ignis... I need you to know that I..."

 

"I know, Noct." Ignis squeezed his hand, gently halting his fumbling for words. "Lie with me?"

 

His heart racing, Noctis was thankful he wasn't the one being monitored, as he could feel his own heartbeat quickening. Swinging his legs up onto the bed, Noctis lowered himself back onto the bed, pressed close to his Advisor. Somehow, it felt a lot different than sharing a hotel bed, or their tent. There was a sort of unspoken intimacy to it, and as his head laid against Ignis' shoulder, Ignis merely sighed... not out of annoyance, but what sounded like deep relief.

 

After some time, Noctis thought that Ignis might have fallen asleep before he shifted slightly, huffing out a discomforted noise. Hell, Noctis felt as if he could drift off, himself.

 

"Does it hurt?" Noctis asked, only imagining that he was still in pain.

 

"Not much, now, but I've the medication to thank for that."

 

He watched as Ignis' palm came to rest delicately over where he'd been injured, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"I was foolish, you know..."

 

"Hrm? Iggy, that animal was out of control, there's no way you could have known..."

 

"No, no... that Garulessa... it's not her fault. She was protecting her herd... just as I'm protecting mine."

 

Noctis scoffed. "People don't think like that, you know."

 

"So I've heard."

 

Heartbeats passed as they laid there for some time, Noctis' gaze shifting from Ignis' handsome profile, his prominent nose, to the IV bag hanging beside the bed, the tubing red with blood flow. Ignis wasn't wrong. There was something kind of magical about knowing that he'd given Ignis his blood... like a red string of fate connecting them.

 

It was like... they were _one_.

 

Ignis' voice, a bit quieter, somewhat hoarse... broke the silence once again.

 

"I feel very close to you in this moment, Noct."

 

He was instantly caught off guard by the sudden candid affection. His head rose from Ignis' shoulder, to better look at him. Their noses were nearly touching, and Noctis could feel Ignis' warm breath against his face. He was tempted to pull away, the invigoration of their close contact obvious, but Ignis' hand brushed against the side of his face...

 

"Specs, I--"

 

... and then he pressed his lips, ever so gently, to Noctis'. Though it barely lingered, it was more than enough, leaving Noctis more flustered than ever. Ignis' smile after he'd kissed him was infectious, and giddy as he was, Noctis couldn't help but play it off teasingly.

 

"You gonna remember that when the drugs wear off?"

 

Ignis pulled him close, his head resting against his as they both settled against the pillows, lulled by slow breathing and the beeping of monitors.

 

"Indubitably."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Song to listen to for this fic : "Bloodflow" by RITUAL. Also I think it should go without saying that, this is a work of fiction. It's tv drama medicine, I'm no professional XD It's no more realistic than Noctis being impaled by a Ronin and surviving it. But really what's more sweet than giving someone your own blood? <3


End file.
